We're all mortal
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Pre-IWTB. Après avoir apprit une mauvaise nouvelle à l'hôpital, Scully confronte Mulder sur l'une de ses plus grosses omissions.


We're all mortal.

X

Sommaire : Pre-IWTB. Après avoir apprit une mauvaise nouvelle à l'hôpital, Scully confronte Mulder sur l'une de ses plus grosses omissions.

Pairing : Mulder/Scully.

Disclaimer : Juste pour le fun !

Note : Petites références au début de la saison 8.

XXXXX

Elle venait de rentrer. Enfin, c'était 10 minutes avant. Maintenant elle était adossée au chambranle de la porte, à le regarder dormir.

La journée à l'hôpital n'avait pas été plus dure qu'une autre, du moins pour elle, mais l'annonce qu'avait faite l'un de ses collègues ce soir lui avait fait remonter quelques souvenirs. Pas des plus agréables qui plus est.

Le Dr Tom Morgan était en phase terminale d'un cancer.

Bien sur elle était triste de devoir perdre dans si peu de temps un confrère qu'elle estimait grandement, mais ce n'était pas là le point crucial.

*Cancer*. Ce mot qui, il fut un temps, la définissait *elle*, n'était pas non plus ce qui la faisait frémir d'une angoisse passive.

Non, ce qui l'avait fait revenir des années en arrière, c'était la partie « phase terminale ». Elle n'avait pas été jusque là, enfin presque mais elle, elle était revenue. Pas comme Penny Northern.

Pas comme Mulder. Si l'enlèvement n'avait pas eu lieu.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir crier à cet instant, en repensant à tout cela. Mulder avait eu une maladie incurable à un point dans sa vie. *Il* avait été en *phase terminale*. Et *il* ne lui avait rien dit.

Rien dit.

Il avait du sentir qu'elle était dans la pièce depuis un certain temps, ou alors ses yeux scrutateurs l'avaient réveillé. Peut importait maintenant que ses yeux endormis venaient de rencontrer les siens, bien éveillés.

-Scully ?

Un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale lui apprit qu'il était 4.33 a.m.

-Scully ?

Elle ne lui répondait pas, mais continuait à le fixer. Et bien évidemment ça l'interpella encore plus.

-Tu viens seulement de rentrer ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

-Plus ou moins.

Ah une réponse, mais pas celle qu'il attendait.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'hôpital ?

Elle fit un drôle de rictus.

-Est-ce que le petit….

-Non, ce n'est pas lui. Christian va bien.

Il s'assit dans le lit, espérant qu'elle s'asseye à ses cotés.

-Scully il s'est passé quoi ?

Elle releva vers lui un regard à la limite de l'insolence.

-Oh rien, juste un collègue qui nous a annoncé qu'il avait un cancer en phase terminale.

Il tiqua à son ton et pendant une seconde, fut incapable de la regarder.

-Je suis désolé.

-Merci, mais tu ne le connaissais pas. Moi-même je ne le connaissais pas vraiment.

Un regard appuyé et il annonça.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça.

-Je sais.

Il voulu briser le silence étouffant.

-C'est normal que ça fasse remonter à la surface des souvenirs douloureux Scully….

Il se tut, ne comprenant pas bien d'où venait ce regard glacial qu'elle lui envoyait.

-Je le sais ça Mulder. En revanche, ce que je sais moins c'est pourquoi, au lieu de me rappeler ma *propre* expérience, ma *mortalité*, tout ce qui me revient en tête c'est la tienne !

Il la dévisagea, sans rien comprendre.

Elle n'était plus aussi froide et détachée qu'elle l'était il y a une minute encore, elle était furieuse et blessée maintenant, et il n'avait aucune idée du *pourquoi*.

Il s'apprêtait à le lui demander quand elle le coupa dans son élan.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit Mulder ?

Il lui envoya un regard tellement déboussolé qu'elle en sourit.

-Ta maladie Mulder. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu allais mourir ?

Une lueur peinée traversa son regard, et il savait que ça miroitait celle de ses yeux.

Il la regarda, intensément, durant de longues secondes, sans rien dire. Juste à admirer sa silhouette gracile et fière.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu subisses ça.

Il lui avait répondu les yeux dans les yeux, mais était incapable de soutenir son regard après cet aveu.

-Mais Mulder….

Relevant la tête, il constata que l'indignation avait remplacé la peine.

-Scully ! Tu ne sais pas.

-Je ne *sais* pas quoi Mulder ! Aux dernières nouvelles je suis médecin ! J'étais *médecin* aussi à l'époque tu te rappelles ?

Il lui laissa un instant pour reprendre son souffle et son attention, et se lança dans son explication.

-Scully, quand on t'a diagnostiqué ton cancer, j'ai…. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire, ce n'était *pas* possible. J'ai voulu nié l'évidence, je suis parti en croisade….

-Mulder je sais. Je sais que tu étais quand même avec moi, et je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Il secoua négligemment la tête.

-Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que, une fois que j'ai arrêté de fuir la vérité, cette vérité, et que je suis revenu vers toi à la fin, j'ai bien cru que c'était ça. La *fin*. De tout.

-Mais….

Il l'interrompu de nouveau.

-Scully, avant que tu ne me dises que tu ne laisserais pas ce cancer gagner, avant que je comprenne que tu te battrais, j'ai vu mon monde s'écrouler. Tu allais partir. Mourir. Et ça, *ça* c'est quelque chose que je ne voulais pas que tu vives.

Le matelas s'affaissa sous elle alors qu'elle le rejoignait sur le lit. Leur lit.

-Scully, je t'aimais à l'époque, et je t'aime encore plus maintenant, mais quoiqu'il aurait pu se passer, jamais, *jamais* je ne t'aurai fait vivre ça.

Elle le regarda, ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues, de fierté et d'amour.

-Mais j'avais le droit de savoir Mulder. Tu aurais *du* me laisser savoir.

Il baissa la tête, fautif.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu.

Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir tendu et il voulu détendre l'atmosphère.

-De toute façon j'ai été enlevé après tu te rappelles ?

Il retint sa respiration à la seconde même où les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, ne sachant que trop bien que de plaisanter sur son enlèvement, même aujourd'hui, était douloureux pour elle.

Mais elle esquissa un sourire, et il se détendit.

-Mais Mulder si jamais quelque chose devait de nouveau arriver…

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Scully. Tout va bien. Je vais bien et Dieu Merci *tu* vas bien.

Elle hocha la tête.

Il s'avança et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Des soupirs de contentement se firent entendre, puis elle l'embrassa.

-Sinon ta journée… ?

-Fatigante !

-J'veux bien te croire. Heureusement la chance te sourit, tu as un lit bien chaud qui est prêt à t'accueillir !

-Humm, laisse-moi 2 minutes.

Elle était partie depuis 20 secondes à peine qu'il grogna.

-Scully dépêche j'suis fatigué !

Un sourire narquois naquit sur leurs lèvres.

-Menteur !

XXXXX


End file.
